


A phenomenon

by youmustbestiles



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23636026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youmustbestiles/pseuds/youmustbestiles
Summary: Based on quartet at the ballet from Anastasia and the quote “Someone holds her safe and warm, Someone rescues her from the storm”.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader
Kudos: 19





	A phenomenon

Geralt hates parties. He can’t stand the smells, the noise, noble people trying to outdo one another and show off their status. It’s all too much for his sensitive senses but he made a promise and he’s a man of his word. Of course it was Jaskier who convinced him to come along to this fancy ball and watch his back in case of an emergency or flirting gone wrong. The witcher had literally no other choice, he’s learned that when it comes to the bard, it’s easier to agree and help him than hearing his constant pleas and whining. That’s how he got where he is now. Sat at a small table that curved under all the food and drinks. _At least I have that to enjoy_ , he thinks to himself pouring some more of that delicious Toussaint wine. As soon as they got here, Jaskier downed a few cups and went off to mingle with the crowd. Geralt followed the bard with his eyes just to be sure he’s not getting into trouble and to try tuning out the whispers. He could hear all of them. _What is that mutant doing here?_ That came mostly from men. _Oh, he looks lonely, I’d love to keep him company all night._ Followed by feminine giggles. He’s learned to ignore them as much as possible, otherwise he’d go mad. He focused on the soft tune Jaskier was currently playing and breathed deeply. Though he never admits it, he really enjoys the bard’s talent. That’s when he saw her. A phenomenon, an angel sent to grace this solemn grounds with her presence. Geralt met a lot of women in his long years of living, a lot of beautiful women too, but he can’t remember being so enchanted before. _Maybe she was a sorceress? A magical creature?_ But he couldn’t sense anything abnormal about her. Just to be sure, he decided to follow her with his perceptive eyes a little more. He saw her standing on the other side of the ballroom with other women. Everything she did was captivating – her gentle and polite smile, her pure laugh that could cure even a severed limb, but also her eyes. When she caught him staring for a brief moment, the witcher could swear he lost his breath for a second. He still couldn’t place what it was, but besides the obvious beauty, there was something else in them. A force to be reckoned with, courage, power. His observations only were proven right when a man approached her. He was lean and tall, but had something about his manners that made Geralt’s jaw clench. _Trouble_. He knew he shouldn’t but he focused a bit more on their conversation.

“May I have this dance, sweetheart?” The man asked, his words a bit slurred and leaned towards her a bit too much. Geralt’s fist clenched on it’s own. But the object of his current interest only rolled her eyes and replied something with a smirk which caused the man to drop his smug smile and walk away. The witcher’s lips twitched slightly in attempt to smile. She’s beautiful AND smart. He relaxed a bit when he felt a pat on his shoulder.

“Is everything alright Geralt?” asked Jaskier. “I could’ve sworn I saw something resembling a smile on your face. Do you need a healer?” The bard continued and followed his friend’s line of sight. _Oh._ “Shut up, Jaskier. You’re already drunk.” Replied Geralt with a straight face and turned his eyes away from the woman. But the bard already connected the dots and smiled.

“That’s Y/N. She’s a close friend of Lady Catherine who owns this palace. I have to say – hard choice, my friend!”.

“I have no idea what are you talking about.” The witcher tried to hide his interest.

“Oh but you do. I have to warn you. Many have tried and fallen. She’s something else, I admit. Good luck.” With another pat on the witcher’s shoulder, Jaskier went away to charm another person. Geralt scoffed but searched the room for her presence again. She was standing outside on a balcony watching the cloudy sky and drinking wine. She looked so serene and peaceful, Geralt felt he is not worthy of intruding. Suddenly, a loud thunder pierced the sky and he noticed her getting startled and he heard her heart rate pick up. Her astonishing features turned into a deep frown and she went back inside immediately. The witcher felt the urge to go to her and protect her from anything that takes away that blinding smile off her face. As soon as he thought about that, another man approached her once more. Only this time she seemed friendly toward him and smiled almost shyly at whatever the man said. He took her hand and twirled her around to the middle of the floor. Of course it was Jaskier’s turn to shine again. Geralt could swear the bard knows him too well at this point when he heard him sing a slow ballad.

_Can this be the evening?_

_Can this be the place?_

_Am I only dreaming looking at her face?_

_Everything I wanted, suddenly so clear_

_My past and my future so near…_

Geralt wasn’t sure if he wanted to kill the bard, watch Y/N or stand up and leave. He found himself not able to do the latter. So he looked at her once again listening to Jaskier’s voice singing.

_See that girl_

_Could it be?_

_Don’t be ridiculous!_

_I refuse to dream_

_I refuse to hope I must stop believing…_

Of course he noticed the way that man looked at her. He couldn’t blame him. And she seemed to feel good and content with him. Geralt’s stomach twisted.

_She’s near at hand_

_Yet here I stand_

_My heart and mind at war_

_The times must change_

_The world must change_

_And love is not what revolution’s for._

Suddenly it dawned on him. He wasn’t worth her attention. And even more her affection, her love… Gods, what was happening to him? He wanted to smash something or punch someone in the face to find his balance again. But he couldn’t tune out the song.

**_Someone holds her safe and warm_ **

**_Someone rescues her from the storm._ **

He was naive to think there was no man in her life. But he couldn’t deny the urge deep inside to protect her, to shield her from all things bad in this world. Even is she was perfectly capable of doing that herself. There was another twirl and he was almost sure she was looking at him but quickly looked away. She said something to her partner and went to sit by her table and sipped some more wine. Geralt took his cup as well and looked up at her only to find her already watching him. But instead of shy smiles and blushed cheeks as he was used to, he saw her smirk at him as she rose her cup in a toast towards him. He felt almost euphoric but kept his composure repaying her with his own signature smirk and a rised cup. She stood up when the music was still filling the room and walked towards the balcony again watching him the whole time. Geralt gave in and decided to join her as soon as possible. As he was getting through the crowd he heard Jaskier still singing the song and his step quickened a bit more.

_Simple things but one thing’s clear_

_It’s fate that brought us here._

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr request.
> 
> As always sorry for any mistakes.


End file.
